


Do It Yourself

by stuckyfucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Don't worry though no frogs are involved in the main plot, Gen, I actually had to do a little research on African Bullfrogs, I had to tag it as Bucky/Bucky because it's funny lol, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Gone Wrong, Wetting, only people, sexy fantasies, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Bucky" Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Do It Yourself

This work is inspired by [This Tumblr Post.](https://pissbuddys.tumblr.com/post/642445587991691264/lewd-omo-dont-read-if-its-not-ur-thing-a)

* * *

Bucky squirms a little on the couch, pressing his thighs together and grinding his ass down into the cushion just a little, just to get some of the pressure he needs for a bit of relief. 

He's had to piss for a while now, but the documentary he's watching is pretty interesting and he doesn't wanna miss anything. _I can wait,_ he thinks, _it's almost over anyway._

The narrator is talking about African bullfrogs and how the male bullfrog guards the tadpoles, as on the screen it shows a bullfrog pouncing and trying to bite a turtle that has gotten too close.

10 minutes later the credits are rolling, and Bucky gets up to head to the bathroom.

He opens the door and finds himself face to face with Steve's ass.

"Oh, hey Buck." Steve says, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. He's got a towel slung across the back of his neck, and his hair is dripping a bit. He clearly just got out of the shower. 

"Hey yourself." Bucky replies, tracking the way Steve's ass cheeks jiggle slightly as he squeezes into his Captain America suit.

Despite his pressing need, Bucky almost forgets why he came in here in the first place. His dick starts to perk up as he focuses on Steve.

"You get a call?" He asks.

"Yeah, Fury wants us to head over to Manhattan. Something about a spaceship touching down on a roof, SHIELD is over there working on containment, but they want us for back up, just in case." Steve says. His eyes briefly flash down from Bucky's face and he grins. "Looks like you've got a little, uh, _issue_ there."

"It's a _big_ issue, and you know it."

"Oh, come on, Buck. You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, I'm just messing with ya, punk. You wanna help me resolve it?"

"I wish I could, Bucky, but I can't. I gotta get going. I'm already gonna be late because I had to shower." Steve says. "I guess you'll just have to do it yourself."

" _I guess you'll just have to do it yourself._ " Bucky mocks, and Steve rolls his eyes.

"Come on, babe. Don't be like that. We can have some fun tonight. Just I have to leave, like, now. I love you, jerk." Steve says, planting a kiss on Bucky's cheek then pushing past him out of the bathroom. 

"I love you too, punk. Don't get killed."

Steve laughs. "When have I ever gotten killed?" He says as he walks out the front door.

"Smartass." Bucky mutters as the door clicks shut. He sighs. Now his dick is hard, and he still has to pee, but obviously that's gonna have to wait now. _I guess I **will** have to do it myself._ He thinks. 

He walks into his and Steve's bedroom, shoving his jeans down and stepping out of them as he goes. He lays on the bed and frees his cock from the confines of his boxer briefs. 

He shudders lightly as his flesh hand wraps around his dick. He strokes himself slowly, picturing Steve, naked and wet, fresh from the shower. Bending over to pull his underwear on, his round, tight ass on full display. He strokes faster. He pictures Steve, on his hands and knees on the bed, just last night, as Bucky fucked him hard, the moans he let out each time Bucky's dick pounded into him, hammering his prostate with every thrust. He strokes even faster. He pictures Steve, imagines what they'll do tonight, maybe they'll take turns sucking each other off, maybe Steve will top tonight, maybe he'll let Bucky eat his ass again, maybe - 

He gasps as the pleasure pulses through him in tandem with the cum spurting from his cock. He arches his back on instinct, continuing to stroke himself through his orgasm, trying to prolong the feeling as long as he can.

Finally, he slumps back down, panting, his eyes falling shut as he recovers. That was good.

In this fuzzy post-orgasm state, it takes him a second to register that his dick is still leaking. Is he still cumming? But no, that's not cum, it's too thin, coming too fast- he sits up, and panics as he sees he's currently pissing all over the sheets. _Oh, shit shit shit,_ he thinks. He grabs his dick, trying to cut off the flow but it's hopeless. He jumps up off the bed, grasping his cock and pressing his thumb down over the hole, and oh fuck, that kinda hurts. He runs across the hall to the bathroom, leaving a trail of urine behind him, but at least he makes it quickly enough to get most of it in the toilet.

_Fuck,_ he thinks to himself when he turns around, spotting the piss on the floor, leading all the way from the bed in the bedroom to the toilet in the bathroom across the hall. The wet spot on the sheets, and the streaks of cum next to it. _I guess I better clean up before Steve gets home._

* * *

I now have a [Tumblr](http://stuckyfucky.tumblr.com) for my AO3 fics! I will be posting all my fics there as well as on here, don't worry I'll still be posting here. It's not my main Tumblr account, it was just a secret account I was previously just using to stalk the omo tag for inspiration. But last night I decided to update the username and link it to my AO3. Follow if you want, and I could use suggestions for marvel related omo accounts to follow as well!


End file.
